


Пожалуйста

by Olga_F



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>эпилог к фильму, в котором Бартлби и Локи благодарят Её</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Welcome, a Dogma epilog by Sue Castle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51761) by [glacis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis). 



\- Прости, - его дыхание сладко обжигало шею, сильная рука слегка сжимала плечо, и Локи почувствовал себя в безопасности впервые с тех пор, как началось всё это безумие. Этот идиотский конверт. Эта идиотская долбаная газетная вырезка. Он привалился к Бартлби и закрыл глаза, потому что впервые за столетия был пьян, и поддержка лучшего друга оказалась очень кстати.  
Боли не было, пока клинок не добрался до сердца. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что он даже не почувствовал, как металл вошел под рёбра. Забавно - он нёс смерть такому множеству грешников, но пропустил момент, когда она приближалась к нему самому. Это заставило бы Локи рассмеяться, если бы он все еще мог дышать. Вместо этого, он цеплялся за Бартлби, пока руки не разжались навсегда. Все, что он чувствовал, – огонь в груди и слёзы Бартлби на шее.  
А потом… ничего.

***

Он так хотел домой! Он убедил себя в том, что как ни прекрасна была Земля, после стольких лет вдали от дома стоило пойти на любой риск, чтобы ссылка наконец закончилась. Это отчаянное желание и помогало ему оправдывать абсолютно всё, что он делал по дороге. Он напугал Локи и знал это, помнил непривычный страх в широко распахнутых голубых глазах; страх, который не могли скрыть тени подземной парковки. Но, несмотря на это, Локи, как всегда, пошёл за ним.  
Почти до самого конца.  
Но в последний момент Локи заколебался. Бартлби и не подозревал, что его другу знакомы подобные сомнения.  
В конце концов, богословские споры, принципы морали, определения «хорошего» и «плохого» всегда были прерогативой Бартлби. Локи убивал людей. Оружием Бартлби были слова.  
Свою часть работы он выполнил. Они вовремя явились в церковь (глупая двусмысленность, над которой Локи посмеялся бы, если бы Бартлби не пошел на последнее, совершенно непростительное, худшее в мире предательство). Но Локи отказался отрезать ему крылья. Отказался покончить с этой пыткой и вернуть их домой. И что-то, прятавшееся в глубине души Бартлби, копившееся там тысячи лет, которые он провел в ссылке, наказанный за милосердие, вдруг прорвалось наружу.  
К дьяволу всё.  
Какое ему дело до этих людишек? Почему он не должен их убивать? Глупые маленькие умишки и жалкие грязные душонки, воплощение жадности, низкопоклонства, жестокости и неуважения к Создателю, черные оспины на лике Земли. То, что они вытворяют, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с его единственным проступком, но они могут получить прощение и отправиться домой, а он – нет.  
А раз так, он отправлял их домой, одного за другим, столько, сколько смог.  
Локи кричал на него. Умолял его. Угрожал ему. Пытался переубедить. Потом признал своё поражение и напился в хлам. На самом деле, Бартлби и не рассчитывал на то, что Локи отступит и согласится обрезать ему крылья только из-за маленького дождя из смертных. Убийства без крайней необходимости всегда были отвратительны Бартлби, а не Локи. Ангела Смерти смертью не удивишь.  
В конце концов, у Бартлби не осталось выбора. Пытка не заканчивалась, так что он прекратил её сам. Он привлёк Локи ближе к себе, стараясь ободрить и успокоить, сделать конец как можно более безболезненным. Может, хотя бы на этот раз Она проявит милосердие к невинному, и Локи сможет наконец вернуться домой.  
Потом он увидел Её. Метатрон, как обычно, являл собой воплощение непреклонного правосудия. Да, умник, да. В Висконсине настолько плохо. Попробовал бы он прожить тысячи лет в какой-то дыре, без отдыха, секса, алкоголя, без надежды на прощение и возвращение. Но Она поняла. Он читал это в Её глазах. Понимание, и сожаление, и, свой приговор.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он. Не к месту, но от души.  
Когда Она пела ему, он смотрел не на Её губы, а в Её глаза. Давление зародилось в груди — должно быть Локи в своё последний миг чувствовал что-то подобное. Оно нарастало — в голове, за глазами, в ушах — пока, с силой столь же мощной, как вспышки на Солнце и столь же разрушительной, как его грехопадение, в которое он увлек за собой лучшего друга, вся боль... наконец... прекратилась.

***

Звон будильника прямо над ухом произвел эффект, сравнимый со взрывом нейтронной бомбы. Он перекатился на другой бок, одной рукой придерживая голову, чтобы не развалилась, а другой заткнул треклятые часы.  
В голове какие-то упорные трудяги орудовали отбойным молотком. Вкус во рту был такой, будто он зачем-то жевал сено. Причём прошлогоднее. В мочевой пузырь кто-то воткнул ледяной кол. Слишком резко пошевелиться было опасно - голова чего доброго скатится с плеч, шмякнется на пол на нижнем этаже и украсит гостиную липкой ядовитой лужей. Между этажами было больше двух метров, полететь с лестницы, спускаясь в ванную, совершенно не хотелось. Зато уже очень конкретно хотелось в туалет.  
Давно у него не было такого похмелья.  
Люк лежал, стараясь не только не шевелиться, чтобы не отдать концы прямо здесь и сейчас (хотя может и не было смысла продлять агонию), но и дышать так, чтобы грудная клетка при этом не поднималась. Думать получалось плохо, но он старался, как мог. Что-то важное случилось, или вот-вот должно было случиться. И ему обязательно нужно вспомнить - что. Как можно быстрее, пока окончательно не упустил нить. Чем бы оно ни было, он не должен это потерять.  
Потому что это было его спасением.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания на симфонию из кошачьих воплей, не затихающую в голове, он начал перебирать факты, которые могли иметь отношение к делу. Это он умел. На самом деле, это достаточно просто, если знаешь, что делать, а он был чертовски хорошим полицейским и всегда знал, что делает. То есть практически всегда. Черт бы его подрал, если он знал, какого хрена вчера пытался утопить сам себя в пиве.  
Ладно, вернёмся к фактам. Имя: Люк Мэтью Танатос. Возраст : 30, начиная со вчерашнего вечера, отсюда и пиво. Род занятий: следователь из отдела по расследованию убийств департамента полиции города Мэдисон, штат Висконсин, перевелся из Чикаго, штат Иллинойс, где он служил с отличием, пока не начал опасаться, что крыша поедет от тамошнего количества трупов. Семейное положение: одинокий, в состоянии активного поиска кого-нибудь живого.  
Перед крепко зажмуренными глазами начал вырисовываться некто. Бледная кожа, большие ясные глаза, короткие волосы, сильный подбородок, красивые губы. Высокий, сильный, забавный, добрый, умный, мой, навсегда, вместе...  
К радостям жизни присоединился стояк, да такой, что ограда из штакетника развалилась бы от зависти. Зато мочевому пузырю стало легче.  
Люк распахнул глаза.  
Парень?  
Потрясающий парень, да, но увы - незнакомый ...  
К боли в паху присоединилась боль в сердце.  
Нет, не совсем незнакомый.  
Он должен ехать в аэропорт. Причину он не смог бы назвать даже за очень большие деньги, но был как никогда в жизни уверен, что в аэропорт ехать должен, и немедленно. Люк помочился прямо под душем, чтобы съэкономить время, натянул одежду на всё еще влажное тело, и только сев за руль понял, что абсолютно трезв.  
Пожалуй, только благодаря этому он ни во что не врезался, когда несся в аэропорт, наплевав на ограничения скорости

***

Барт Парк пристально смотрел на ряды книг. Книги смотрели на него. Студентам нередко удавалось довести его до игры в гляделки с переполненными полками маленькой библиотеки, примыкающей к его кабинету, но на этот раз измотанный учитель думал не о том, как рассказать о творчестве Перси Биши Шелли кучке обормотов, которые были гораздо лучше знакомы с творчеством жены поэта, да и то благодаря экранизации Кеннета Браны. И даже не о тех ребятах, у которых были проблемы с ростом, и которые изо всех сил старались не разочаровать своего тренера и не допустить, чтобы разница в счете была больше двадцати очков ... в конце концов, у них всё лето впереди, правда? Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то ухитрится заметно подрасти, всё-таки средний возраст у них двадцать лет.  
Нет, его мысли кружили как бы сами по себе в беспорядочном водовороте необъяснимого чувства вины, невыносимого волнения, и невероятного возбуждения. Барт не мог понять, кто был причиной этого. Точно не его бывшая жена и не тот симпатичный парень, который несколько недель назад переехал в соседнюю квартиру. И даже не новая учительница по физике, которая настолько гордилась своими ножками, что регулярно заявлялась в ультра-мини-юбках на педсоветы, доводя до потери дара речи мужскую половину коллектива (да и кое-кого из женской тоже). Нет. Это было что-то совершенно иное.  
Гнев. Радость. Отчаяние. Восторг. Доверие. Предательство. Страстное и искреннее желание быть рядом с тем самым, единственным человеком. Его второй половинкой. Невысокого роста, но не хрупкий, светлая улыбка, ясные глаза, ямочки на щеках и копна золотистых волос, широкие плечи, большое сердце и бесхитростная душа, способная заполнить все пустоты в жизни Барта.  
Барт понятия не имел, кто этот человек. Он просто знал, что должен его найти.  
Когда ноутбук с собой, покупка билета — не проблема. На кредитной карточке нашлось достаточно денег, и через двадцать пять минут он уже отправлялся в ближайший аэропорт. Самолет был крошечный — студенты называли такие «консервными банками». Барт такие тоже терпеть не мог, но он, сам толком не понимая почему, всегда очень комфортно чувствовал себя в аэропортах. Он не вполне понимал, что происходит, но пока всё шло хорошо.  
Наконец он выбрался из самолета, слегка пошатываясь, спустился по трапу и пошёл к дверям аэропорта с не совсем понятным, но очень ярким ощущением того, что возвращается домой.

***

Люк чувствовал себя малолетним правонарушителем. Он уже почти час прятался по углам в зоне прилёта аэропорта Дейн Каунти Риджинал, вглядываясь в лица пассажиров местных авиалиний, как Моисей, ищущий горящий куст. Малолетним преступником, а ещё — полным идиотом, сломя голову помчавшимся непонятно куда, повинуясь совершенно непонятному порыву. Но, во-первых, поблизости (слава Богу) не было никого из знакомых, которые могли бы начать задавать вопросы, а во-вторых, игнорировать этот порыв он всё равно не смог бы.  
Высокий парень слегка неловко прошел через турникет вместе с небольшой группой пассажиров, прибывших из какого-то Северозадрюпинска (Люк не особо прислушивался к объявлениям). Зуд, который привел его сюда, вспыхнул в груди обжигающим огнём, и он пошел навстречу, прежде чем успел осознать, кого только что увидел.  
Тот самый парень. Высокий, с красивыми глазами и красивым ртом, с сильными руками и сердцем, которое попадает в неприятности, только когда начинает следовать советам разума. И душой, которая была второй половинкой души Люка.  
Люк поравнялся с этим знакомым незнакомцем, выдернул его из толпы и увлёк за очень кстати подвернувшуюся колонну, в дальний угол, где никто не мог их видеть. Там он обхватил это потрясающее лицо руками, заставил наклониться и поцеловал.  
Неспешно.  
Основательно.  
Глубоко.  
Когда наступил тот самый критический момент, когда нужно выбирать - прерваться, чтобы вдохнуть, или терять сознание, Люк наконец позволил парню поднять голову... совсем чуть-чуть. Но не отпустил. Он бы просто не смог. Ему показалось, что они смотрели друг на друга целую вечность. Было совершенно очевидно, что, вопреки опасениям Люка, врезать ему как следует за наглое домогательство никто не собирается. Счастье разлилось пузырящейся волной по всему телу, от паха к макушке и к кончикам пальцев на ногах, и он прекрасно понимал, что улыбается сейчас самой что ни есть идиотской, блаженной улыбкой.  
Парень улыбнулся в ответ. Так же глупо как Люк. Они же оба могли видеть себя в глазах друг у друга.  
\- Привет. Я Люк.  
Парень моргнул.  
\- Барт, - ответил он.  
\- Домой? - предложил Люк.  
Барт поцеловал его.  
Так же основательно, но еще более горячо. От этого у Люка начали подгибаться колени — штука, признаться в которой было просто немыслимо для полицейского со стажем, так что он просто признался в ней самому себе и крепче ухватился за Барта. Они целовались до тех пор, пока их не отвлек от этого занятия какой-то негромкий, но повторяющийся с раздражающей частотой звук.  
\- Так, парни, найдите-ка вы более подходящее место. Или мне придётся охладить ваш пыл.  
Женщина в форме с погонами говорила сурово, но при этом хитро улыбалась. Для выразительности она потыкала большим пальцем над плечом, показывая, где тут выход.  
\- Домой, - согласился Барт. Оба улыбнулись женщине, обошли её и пошли в рекомендованном направлении, ради приличия сохраняя дистанцию не меньше дюйма. Никто их не останавливал, да и пожалуй никто не обратил на них внимания.  
Дорога была недолгой. Барт не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Я - коп. Работаю в местном департаменте полиции, убойный отдел.  
\- Отправляешь правосудие на Земле, Ангел Смерти, - очень тихо произнес Барт. Люк чуть было не вылетел на обочину.  
\- Скажешь тоже! Я не убиваю людей. Я ловлю тех, кто это делает, - Люк бросил взгляд на пассажирское сидение. Барт улыбался ему. Казалось, что от него исходит сияние. Люк еле удержался от искушения остановиться и наброситься на него прямо в машине. Сглотнув, он нажал на газ и предпринял героическую попытку поддержать разговор. - А ты?  
\- Преподаю английский в колледже небольшого городка к северу отсюда. - Барт отвечал немного отстранённо, как будто думал о другом. - И тренирую баскетбольную команду. Я люблю детей. И еще я люблю книги. Слова. То, как они сочетаются одно с другим.  
\- Говорящий правду, знаток душ, - Люк был готов прикусить себе язык. Откуда вообще это взялось? Потом Барт положил руку ему на бедро, в опасной близости от выпуклости, которая уже стала серьёзной угрозой пуговицам на джинсах.  
\- Как они сочетаются друг с другом, - шепотом повторил Барт, и слегка сжал пальцы.  
Люк всхлипнул.  
Не переставая твердить и твердить по кругу бессвязную благодарственную молитву, он подрулил к дому и ухитрился удачно припарковать машину (то есть никого не задел, не заехал на тротуар и справился с искушением просто бросить её посреди дороги). Барт снова целовал его, легонько поглаживал между ног, дразня и заводя еще больше. Люк постанывал на каждом выдохе. Он заставил себя отстраниться и лихорадочно вцепился в дверную ручку.  
\- Нам наверх, - показывая дорогу, он чуть ли не бежал. Он не помнил, заперли ли они машину, но не мог сейчас заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Они едва успели захлопнуть за собой дверь, когда Барт буквально впечатал Люка в неё.  
\- Иди за мной, - слова прозвучали странно: голосом Барта, но более глубоким, настойчивым, знакомым и любимым.  
\- Всегда, - это был голос Люка, но исходил он откуда-то из глубины, из какого-то тайного уголка его души, о существовании которого Люк раньше и не подозревал.  
Потом руки Барта помогли ему избавиться от брюк и белья, и губы Барта обхватили его член, и это было… это было так, как будто он никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, никогда не чувствовал прикосновения чужих рук, и ничьи губы не сводили его с ума, как будто он никогда не был возбужден, никогда не был готов кончить в следующую секунду.  
Никогда не был любим.  
Никогда не любил.  
Чувство было безграничным, оно исходило из его сердца к разуму, к его телу, к Барту — одной большой бесконечной петлёй света, звука и эмоций. Он кончил, не успев предупредить, и Барт глотнул — раз, второй — а потом сел на пятки и посмотрел в лицо Локи так, будто никогда раньше не видел мужчину после оргазма, и вообще никогда в жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного.  
Потом ноги окончательно отказались держать Люка, он начал оседать на пол, но Барт подхватил его и поцеловал. Этот поцелуй тоже был не похож на все остальные, он был совсем другим, он был слаще, как будто Люк никогда раньше не чувствовал вкуса своего семени на чужих губах, как будто его вкус никогда не казался таким прекрасным другому. Он сам не заметил, как остался без рубашки, но сам еще продолжал бороться с одеждой Барта, потому что спешка и отчаянное желание делали его неуклюжим. Барт остался обнаженным, и Люк смог, наконец, прижаться к нему и снова расплылся в глупой и счастливой улыбке, потому что снова был дома, не успев даже толком понять, что терялся.  
Барт целовал его губы, шею, лоб, затем развернул его, поставив на четвереньки, прижался к спине и начал зацеловывать везде - от плеч до бедер, каждое местечко между ними. Рот Барта в его заднице практически убил его: Люк снова был возбужден, изнывая от желания. Барт оказался над ним, обвил его руками, словно укачивая, когда двигался в нем, и Люк больше не мог стонать, он вообще не был способен ни на что, кроме как повторять снова и снова «Боже. Да. Боже. Да. Боже. Да».  
Свет был везде — в нём, в Барте, проникал в него с каждым новым толчком, объединял их, когда Барт вынимал, Барт был в нём, и над ним, и частью его, и он был Бартом, и Барт был им, и он никогда в жизни не чувствовал ничего подобного, и ничто не могло с этим сравниться, и почему он раньше не знал, что заниматься любовью — это благословение.  
Кончив второй раз, он рухнул на пол, и Барт тоже - настоящим "одеялом" ему на спину, живым светом в его сердце. Люк обхватил руки Барта, которые легли ему на грудь, прямо над сердцем, и, не понимая, зачем это делает, обращаясь не к Барту, а к Кому-то, тихо произнёс: «Спасибо».


End file.
